Everybody Needs Someone Sometime
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: Izzie finally gets the nerve to meet her thirteen year old daughter. They hit it off, but what will happen when some people from Izzie's past comes to stir up trouble? Future Fic. Please read and review.
1. First Time For Everything

Izzie never expected this moment. She never expected to look into the young girl's eyes. She thought that she would never see her again, but here she was. The young girl was in the hospital again, and this time, she was ready.

"George, I can't do this. What if she hates me? Oh no, she's gonna hate me!" Izzie said, quickly. She had never been this nervous before.

"Izz, you'll be fine. She is two years older now, and she said she's ready to meet you." George said, reassuring Izzie.

"But George, she's sick. She could be dying. Maybe I-" She started.

"No. Not another word of this nonsense! Get in there Izzie. It's been thirteen years. It's time to meet your daughter."

Before Izzie could protest any further, George pushed her into the hospital room. There lay a mirror image of Izzie, only younger. Izzie's eyes met her daughter's, and they both stared at each other. After many minutes of awkwardness, Hannah spoke.

"Hello. You must be, um...Dr. Stevens. Yeah...I'm Hannah, which I guess you knew. And, uh...yeah."

"Yeah, um hi. I am Dr. Stevens, but you can um, call me Izzie. So, um you wanted to meet me now, and yeah. What do you want to talk about?"

Hannah looked blankly at her mother She obviously had questions for the woman that gave her up, but she did not know how to ask them, after all, she had only known the woman for about 2 minutes.

"Okay. I have questions. Lots actually. First of all, why did you give me away? I'm not like, judging. I just wanna know."

"Oh, well I was sixteen when I was pregnant. I live in a trailer park then. When I got pregnant, I was determined to do a better job than my mother did raising me. How could I do that if I mad you grow up in a nasty old trailer? You would have had no future."

Izzie continued talking, but Hannah started to zone out. All these years her adoptive parents had told her that her birth mother didn't want her. She now knew the truth. Her birth mother didn't just think she was useless. She just wanted her to have a better life. As she thought of this, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, are you crying? Do you want me to leave? I am so sorry-"

"No, I am not crying because I am sad. I am crying because I know that you didn't hate me. You did the best you could. You wanted to give me the life you wanted. How could that make me sad?" Hannah said, cutting off her mother. This made Izzie smile. Apparently, she didn't have to worry about her daughter hating her. Hannah and Izzie continued talking for hours, until Izzie was paged by Alex.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. It was amazing meeting you." Izzie said, interrupting Hannah's story about her volley ball team.

"Yeah, I am glad we met. So listen, I have cancer or whatever, so that means I'll be here for a bit. Can we hang out again? I really want to get to know you." Hannah asked.

"Really?" Izzie asked. She could not believe that her daughter wanted to see her again. Hannah nodded, and Izzie promised that she would return the next day, as she left Hannah's room. She then met up with Alex in the hall.

"Well? Was that as bad as you thought?" Alex asked.

"No! It was amazing! Hannah is spectacular. She is just beautiful, except she has no hair. She said its blond though. She's captain of her volley ball team, she plays the drums in a garage band, she loves drama class and math, but hates history, and she wants to be a doctor! Isn't she just wonderful?" Izzie gushed.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about, and yeah she sounds wonderful." Alex said with a grin. He hoped that Izzie would take him to meet her one day. Just then they were interrupted by a woman who came up behind them.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Isobel Stevens. Does she still work here?" The woman asked. Izzie turned around to face her, and instantly recognized her.

"Ahh. There you are. Hah, I haven't seen you since high school!" The woman said.

"Izzie, who is this?" Alex asked, slightly puzzled.

"Oh. Um, this is Gabriella Smith. She went to my high school." Izzie said quietly.

"Hi. I am Alex, Izzie's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, boyfriend? Who'd you steel this one from?" Gabriella asked.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Izzie never told you? Ha, not surprising. Listen Alex, dump this chick while you still can."

"Okay, I'm lost. Why do you hate Izzie so much?"

"Should I tell him, or do you want to?" Gabriella asked Izzie. Izzie looked down at the floor, because she did not want to tell Alex this. She hoped he would never find out.

"Fine!" Gabriella scoffed. "I'll tell him. Back in high school, Izzie had a baby."

"Yeah, I know. What's wrong with that?" Alex asked. Izzie looked up at Alex.

"Hannah's dad was Gabriella's boyfriend at the time.

**What do you think? Should I continue or not? Read and Review :)**


	2. Looking for Work

**DISCLAMER: I (sadly) own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from everyone.**

Alex was so surprised that he could not say anything. This was not the Izzie he loved. She had made many bad decisions before, but this was huge. Not to mention, the fact that she hid this from him.

"Alex, say something." Izzie whispered, though she really did not want him to respond.

"Bailey...wanted to see me after I said hi to you. We'll talk later." Alex said before running off.

"Thanks Gabriella! That was totally the way I wanted him to find out." Izzie snapped.

"Well, what do you expect when the father of your baby was your best friend's boyfriend? Were you ever going to tell him?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Why did he need to know? Hannah doesn't even live with me!" Izzie said, very frustrated.

"Oh, that's right! You stole my boyfriend, then got rid of the evidence." Gabriella laughed.

"What are you doing her? You need to leave." Izzie yelled.

"Leave? I just got here."

"Fine, just stay away from me." Izzie yelled, storming off. She wondered why Gabriella was here. She had no reason to be, and she obviously had no right to tell Alex about her past.

**

"So, her baby's dad is this girls ex boyfriend?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Alex said. He was still in a bit of a daze after what happened before lunch. "I wonder why she never told me."

"She was embarrassed, I guess. It's just so weird. I couldn't picture Izzie doing something like that." Meredith said.

"Hi! This is exactly what she did with George and Callie!" Christina laughed. "It doesn't really shock me." As she said this, Izzie sat down to join everyone for lunch.

"Ah, so that's how you see me. I get it. Well, I can't say that I am surprised that you're judging me." Izzie said angrily. "But just remember, I am not the only one who makes mistakes. And sure, I have made a few huge ones, but so have you." She looked at her friends and they all looked down at the table.

"Izz, we're sorry." George said. He truly meant it.

"Well, I'm not. Izzie, you should have told me. I have always been there for you. I was there when you slept with George, I was there when you were sick, I was there when you came up to me and said that you had a thirteen year old daughter. I am always here for you. I didn't judge you at all. I was never mad, because as you said, we all make mistakes. I was upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Alex said, as he picked up his tray, and left.

"He's never going to forgive me, is he?" Izzie asked.

"Of course he will, but this is a lot to take in one day." Christina said. Much to Izzie's dismay, Gabriella came into the cafeteria.

"Izzie, I've been looking for you. You ran off so quickly before." Gabriella laughed.

"Gee, wonder why." George said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to introduce me to all of your doctor friends?" She asked.

"Fine. This is George, Christina, and Meredith. Guys, this is Gabriella." Izzie said and her friends waved when they heard their names.

"I still can't believe that you are an actual doctor. You know, back in school, Izzie was way to...ahem, cool for school work. She was in the popular crowd you know. But, that all changed when she had her baby. Hah, bet you regret that." Gabriella laughed as she took a French fry off of Izzie's plate.

"Don't do that." Izzie warned.

"Oh, you and your fries." Gabriella snorted. That was followed by a long silence. Everyone was wondering the same thing. Why was this woman here?

"Okay, I'll ask. Gabriella. Why are you here?" Meredith asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Why are you in Seattle? You moved to Texas after high school! What are you doing here?" Izzie said, very loudly.

"Oh, yeah. I got so sick of Texas. My husband, Leo from the football team by the way. Remember him? Anyways, he missed it here. So we came back. Then I needed a job, so I applied here. I am a nurse now by the way."

"Wait," Izzie said. "You are telling me that you...?"

"Work here! Just like you." Gabriella said, and she let out a huge laugh.


	3. A New Patient

**DISCLAMER: I still don't own anything :(**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me :)**

It had been about ten minutes since Gabriella had told Izzie that she was getting a job at the hospital, and no one said anything. Gabriella was long gone by then, because she had a bit of paperwork to fill out before she could start working.

"Well..." George said after a few minutes. "Maybe this is not such a bad thing."

"Not such a bad thing? Are you crazy? This is my mortal enemy! And, just so you all know, Gabriella is so not telling you the whole story!" Izzie snapped.

"Well, maybe this is your time to make up with her!" George said sweetly. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the whole story'?"

"Okay, well it's true that Hannah's dad was Gabriella's boyfriend at one point, but he was mine too. At least, he was apparently my boyfriend. I had dated him since I was in grade eight. We went to different high schools, and promised that we would stay together. Well Eric Dallas, that was his name by the way, didn't keep his promise, and he broke up with me for Gabriella, who went to my high school. Apparently they had been dating behind my back for some time. Then one day he came to my house, claiming he made a huge mistake, and that he still loved me. I bought it. Then I got pregnant with Hannah, only to find out that he was still dating Gabriella." Izzie explained.

"So, you didn't even know they were together?" Christina asked.

"I had no idea." Izzie said.

"Um, then you need to go find Alex. You didn't really hide anything from him. You just went for the guy that you loved." Christina said. It shocked Izzie that Christina was that sincere with her.

"That's almost romantic, in a weird way." Meredith said.

"Please. It was not romantic, it was horrific. Gabriella told everyone that I was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby, and I was instantly unpopular. I wasn't a cheerleader or whatever, but I was popular. Gabriella took my boyfriend, all my friends and she, who was supposed to be my best friend, left me too. I lost everyone." Izzie sighed. "I really hoped that I would not have to deal with this crap anymore."

"Okay, well that loses its romance factor." Meredith said under her breath.

"Well, I am going to go find Alex." Izzie told her friends, and she got up and left.

**

Izzie finally caught up to Alex in an on call room. She told him everything about Gabriella, and about Eric. She told him about losing all her friends, and about being stabbed in the back by her boyfriend and by her best friend. Alex looked at her and said...

"Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me. I guess I can see why you have some trust issues."

"So, you and I are okay?"

"Forever and ever, babe." And with that, Alex gave Izzie a kiss.

**

The next morning, everyone showed up to do their rounds. There was a fire in an apartment building the previous night, so there were quite a few new patients there. Izzie was having a very off day, because today was Gabriella's first day. Much to Izzie's dismay, Gabriella was very good at her job. So her chances of getting fired were very slim.

"Okay, this patient had burning on his face last night. Dr. Sloan fixed it, but he is going to be here for a while now, because after the surgery, we did a CT scan, and it turns out, we found a tumor in his brain." Dr. Bailey said. "I am telling you this now, because I want you to be very compassionate to this patient. This is the third brain tumor he's had in the last ten years. He also has burns all over, and a broken leg."

"A broken leg?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, he jumped out his second story window to escape the fire. It started in his hallway. It is obviously an understatement saying that he has not been having a great time lately." Baily said. "So try to remember, be nice. I know that's a lot to ask from you lot." Then she walked in, and everyone followed.

"Who's presenting?" Bailey asked.

"I am," said Izzie. She looked at the name on the chart, and her eyes widened. She then looked at the patient, who was sleeping. Izzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Izzie?" Bailey asked. But Izzie continued to stare at the patient.

"Izz?" Alex whispered. "Talk."

"I..um...need to," Izzie said as she ran out of the room. Everyone called after her to see what was wrong. She didn't look back. She couldn't. After a few minutes, Alex caught up to her.

"What the hell Izz?!" He asked "What's wrong with you?" Bailey appeared next.

"What are you dong Stevens?!" She snapped. "Get in there!"

"I can't do it!" Izzie yelled back.

"Okay, you have ten seconds to get back into that room and present. Either that, or you can explain to everyone in there, and the chief, why you ran out like that. Which will it be?" Baily said. Izzie turned and walked back into the patient's room. By then, the patient was awake, and smiling at Izzie. She cleared her throat.

"Um, the patient's name is..." Izzie said, then she paused and took a deep breath. "Eric Dallas."


	4. Confession

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY :)**

Since Izzie had put on a 'show,' (as Baily now referred to leaving the room as) she now had the pleasure of being Eric's doctor. Baily made it her job to assist Eric whenever he needed anything. She informed Izzie of this decision right in front of Eric, and his face lit up.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to get acquainted." Baily said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why, hello Dr. Stevens. It's been a while, hasn't it." Eric said with a large grin on his burnt face.

"Quiet. I am just here to be your doctor. You will not say a word about high school. I am not the mini skirt who worshiped you anymore. I am a well respected, professional here. So before you start, just stop." Izzie warned.

"Mini skirt? You were never just a mini skirt to me. Why, you were more like a pair of short shorts. You wore those more than you wore skirts," Eric laughed "But now I can see that you prefer baggy blue pants."

"They're scrubs. Besides, you can't make fun of me for doing what I dreamed of. You didn't, since you are definitely not a professional basketball player, like you thought you would be after high school." Izzie said sternly.

"I thought we weren't talking about high school, Barbie." Eric laughed.

"Don't you dare call me that." Izzie snapped, remembering the nickname that she had in high school.

"Fine. But aren't you supposed to be checking my vitals?"

"I already did." Izzie said.

"Ahh, you are as efficient as always," Eric said with a smile. "And you got prettier over the years, Barbie."

"Shut up." Izzie warned again.

"You're not fun anymore Barbie." Eric sighed. Since Izzie was done, and overly annoyed, she left the room to go find Alex. He had seen her run out of the room like a moron, so she wanted to explain.

**

"Wow, even though you asked him to stop, he didn't? Alex said, after Izzie had told everyone the story.

"What an ass," George said. "I hate him already."

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me! Thank you for hating him." Izzie said and she let out a smile.

"If that knob pages you again," Meredith began. "I am coming with you to tend to his wishes. I need to yell at someone today."

"Hah. Thanks" Izzie laughed.

"Well, I also hate him. No one calls Izzie Barbie except me!" Christina laughed.

"Um, you don't cal me Barbie." Izzie said.

"Yes, but I think I should. It's funny."

"Please don't. There are a lot of bad high school memories that come along with that name."

"Fine..." Christina said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Meredith said.

"Punch the idiot in the throat," Izzie said as she smirked. "I am just going to ignore is comments and just treat him like I would any other patient." Just then, Gabriella came to sit down.

"Are these seats-" Gabriella began.

"Yes." Said everyone at once.

"Are you-" Gabriella began again.

"Get the hell out of here. We don't sit with nurses if they are named Gabriela." Christina shot. Gabriella sat down anyways.

"So Izzie, did you see who's here." Gabriella said. No one looked at her.

"Oh, the silent treatment. I get it. I am just the backstabbing best friend, right?" Still no one answered her.

"Fine. Sorry I wanted to start over. I won't bother you anymore Izzie. Have a nice life." Gabriella got up and stormed away.

"What a loser," Meredith laughed. "I don't think I've called someone a loser since I was fifteen!"

"She falls under that category." Izzie laughed, as her pager went off. "Damn. Guess who?"

"I'll come with you. I wanna give that jerk the old one, two." Meredith joked, as her pager went off. "Hah, never mind. Baily wants me."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Alex, you're not on call, right?" Izzie asked.

"Nope. Want to go to Joe's after work?" Alex asked.

"Not really. If you want to, we can but I'd rather have a romantic night at home." Izzie said with a wink.

"Well...I guess we can go to Joe's any night." Alex said, returning the wink.

"That's what I thought," Izzie said as she giggled and kissed Alex. "See you tonight babe."

**

"What do you want?" Izzie said when she got back into Eric's room.

"I'm bored. I wanted to see you."

"You are such an idiot. I have other patients! Someone could be dying, and I am chatting it up with you." Izzie snapped.

"I didn't know that Gabriella worked here." Eric said casually.

"Do not bring her up around me."

"You don't talk to her anymore? You talk to me."

"I am being forced to talk to you."

"That's cold." Eric laughed.

"Now, if that will be all..." Izzie said, as she walked back to the door.

"No, before you go, I need you to come here." Eric said, and Izzie came beside him. Before Izzie could protest, Eric pulled her in, and gave her a kiss. Izzie immediately pulled out of the kiss, and smacked him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU CAN NOT DO THAT TO YOUR DOCTOR!" Izzie screamed.

"I...I'm...sorry. I couldn't resist." Eric stammered.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! YOU ARE THE MOST-" Izzie began, but then was cut off by Eric.

"I am the most in love with you that I've ever been."


	5. Blood & News

**Warning: This chapter deals with of violence. Please read and review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own anything.**

**

"No. No, you are not doing this to me. Not again." Izzie laughed, though it wasn't funny. She was laughing nervously, and angry.

"I know this is a lot to take, but Izzie-" Eric began.

"No. I am not listening. I am not Barbie anymore. I will not sleep with you because you say you love me. You and I both know that you don't love me."

"But I really, truly do. I was an idiot then. I should never have given you up." Eric said.

"Stop. Stop saying things. I am done with you."

"Done? You and I will never be done. You said that to me, remember?" Izzie thought back to the night of their eighth grade graduation, when she promised that they would never be apart.

"Well, you broke that promise, so it's my turn. Now you listen to me Eric Dallas. I hate you. I have hated you since I was sixteen. I didn't want to be your doctor, but I did not have an excuse to get out of it. You are such an idiot, you just gave me grounds to ask to not be your doctor."

"Izzie, you wouldn't do that, would you? You remember what happens when you say no to me." Eric warned.

"Eric, grow up. It's over. You aren't just gonna slap me around because I don't want to be your doctor." Izzie had barley finished her statement when Eric's fist flung out and collided with Izzie's nose.

"Okay, I won't say anything about this, if you just stop. Eric. Seriously."

"You still say seriously? Oh, I miss that." Eric said as he threw another punch at Izzie. At this point, he was out of his bed, and on his crutches.

"Stop it right now or I'm going to call a code blue and get more people in here. If they see me bleeding, you're going to be in so much trouble." Izzie screamed. She knew that Eric wouldn't try to hurt her if there were other people in the room.

"Code blue?" Eric asked. "Isn't that when someone's dying?" Izzie nodded.

"Good. You're going to need that code blue. If I can't have you, no one can." Eric roared. Izzie ran for the door, but Eric smacked her in the back of her head with his crutch. He began kicking her with his good foot, then he pulled her up by her hair. Izzie yelled and screamed in pain, but she knew that Eric could not be stopped by her. Eric was overly tough, and Izzie would never be able to take him. He smacked her head off of the chair in his room, just as the other doctors walked in. Eric hadn't realized that it was time for rounds.

"Hey Eri- WHAT THE HELL?" Baily yelled. Shocked, Eric looked up at her, dropping Izzie on the floor. She was already knocked out at this point, but she was bleeding heavily. Alex ran at Eric, and punched him in the side of the head. He was about to go ballistic on him, but Mark, George and Derek pulled him off.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Alex hollered. Eric was in too much pain to answer.

**

When Izzie woke up, she was groggy. Alex and Bailey wanted to be there when she woke up.

"Hum, Alex. Where are we? What happened?"

"That son of a bitch hurt you Izzie." Alex said, angrily.

"Izzie, I am so sorry. You have no idea. I should not have made you work with that ass hole." Bailey said.

"Who? What happened?" Izzie asked.

"Eric?" Alex asked.

"Where?!" Izzie yelled, as she jumped up. She fell back down in her bed since she was so dizzy from the blows to the head.

"Relax hon, he's not here. We called the police. He's been escorted to another hospital, and he's going to be charged" Alex said, holding Izzie's hand. Just then, Callie walked in.

"Hey Izzie. I am so sorry. That guy was a total jack ass." Callie said. "But he was tough. You have a fractured leg, a broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder."

"Wow. No wonder I hurt." Izzie sighed.

"Yeah, we're gonna take you to get a CT, because there could be damage to you're head. Then we're going to get Dr. Lorrie up here for an ultrasound."

"Ultrasound? Why?" Izzie asked.

"To see if Eric damaged the fetus..." Callie said.

"Fetus?!" Alex asked, shocked.

"You didn't know?" Callie asked.

"NO!" Izzie yelled.

"Um, well when we checked your blood so we could get some more for you because you lost a lot. The blood work says that you're pregnant." Callie said. "Sorry. I thought you knew."

"No! It's fine. Izzie! A baby!" Alex said, literally jumping for joy.

"A baby." Izzie whispered to herself. "Wow. Wait, what if he hurt it?"

"What?" Bailey asked.

"What if Eric hurt my baby?" Izzie asked.

"Then I'll kick his sorry behind." Bailey said, and she wasn't joking. Alex agreed, and he did another little jump.

"A baby." Izzie whispered again.


	6. Names, Homes, Moms & Hannah

**Please read and review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own anything.**

**

"I can not believe it!" Meredith said. Everyone had met up in Izzie's hospital room.

"Neither can I." Izzie said. She was still in shock from everything.

"We're gonna have our very own baby!" Alex sang.

"He's more excited than you are Izzie." Christina laughed. This was slightly true, but Izzie wasn't going to say anything. The truth was that Izzie wanted to do the whole "family thing" right this time. She wanted to be married and live in a nice house. She wanted to ready, and she knew that she wasn't. Then again, Izzie thought, is there ever a perfect time for a baby?

"Any names?" George asked.

"Seriously? I've known I was pregnant for about fifteen minutes." Izzie said, then paused. "But there are a few I kinda like."

"Me too. I was embarrassed that I thought about it more than you, but whatever." Alex laughed. "What do you like Izz?"

"Well, I like Sophie and Samantha for girls. For boys I like Tristan and Ethan." Izzie said.

"Not bad, but I got some awesome ones." Alex said jokingly. "Audry and Bridget for girls. Jake and Dylan for boys." Alex said. Izzie smiled. She was really happy that Alex was excited about the baby. There was only two more people she had to tell.

"Alex, would you hand me your cell phone?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to tell someone about this baby."

"Who?"

"My mother."

**

This was the first time in years that Izzie would talk to her mother. She wasn't really ready, but what kind of daughter doesn't tell her mother that she is pregnant. She waited until everyone left, then she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Robbie, asked.

"Mommy?" Izzie asked.

"Isobel? Is this you?" she asked.

"Yes. Hi mom."

"Isobel!" She yelled. "I have missed you so much honey. How are you?"

"I'm okay, but guess what?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know. Tell me!" She said.

"I'm pregnant." Izzie said. There was a long pause. Izzie thought her mother had hung up, but she then spoke.

"Again? Who are you giving it to now?" Her mom asked.

"No, I am keeping it now. I'm 29 mom." Izzie sighed. She thought that her mother would react like that.

"Who's the dad this time?"

"You make it sound like I've been pregnant 63 times. It's my boyfriend Alex."

"You're not married?" Her mom asked.

"You're one to talk." Izzie snapped.

"Right. Sorry honey. Is he going to be involved?"

"Of course. He was so excited when the doctor told him."

"Well, congratulations. Listen, I know you are going to tell me not to, but I don't care. I am coming out to see you."

"Mom. You don't have to." Izzie sighed.

"Too bad. I have a week off of work next month. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, fine. Bye mom." She said, then hung up. Alex walked in after she hung up.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"Well, she was harassing me about the father."

"That would be me!" Alex squealed.

"Maybe." Izzie said very sternly.

"WHAT!?" Alex asked.

"I am totally messing with you." Izzie laughed.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Alex laughed, very loudly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, she wants to come visit for a week next month."

"Cool." Alex said.

"Not cool! Where is she going to stay? There's no room in the house. Hell! There's no room for a baby in the house!" Izzie said frantically.

"Well, I was going to take you later and surprise you, but two days ago I looked at a little three bedroom house. It was pretty cheap, so I put in an offer. We got it Izzie." Alex said with a huge smile.

"How can we afford that?!" Izzie asked.

"I emptied my life's savings." Alex said proudly.

"You did? And why do we need three bedrooms?" Izzie asked.

"Just in case?" Alex asked.

"I love that you planed. And thank you for the house." Izzie said.

"You're welcome. The nurse said you can be discharged now. Wanna come see the house?" Alex asked.

"No. There is one more person I want to see."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Hannah."

**

After she was discharged, Izzie walked to Hannah's room. The nurse said that her cancer was in remission, which was great news. She knew it was a crappy gift, but she went and got a few balloons to take to Hannah. There were only a few balloons left, so she got two that said 'Congratulations on your twins.' She was just so excited to see her daughter healthy for the first time. When she walked in, Hannah was crying.

"What's wrong? Your cancer's in remission! You should be happy." Izzie said.

"Oh, hi Izzie. Yeah, my cancer's in remission. But look at this note my parents left you." She handed Izzie the note.

"They left me a note? Why?"

"Read." So Izzie read it.

_Dr. Isobel Stevens;_

_We are so sorry that we did not do a better job with Hannah. After all of this cancer, we can no longer afford Hannah, so she can't have the life you wanted her to have. So, now it's your turn. It's time that you gave her the family that she wants. The one that she can't get with us. We leave you Hannah now. Don't try to contact us. You will not be able to. Hannah won't know either. Sorry to do this to you._

"They are ditching me!" Hannah sobbed. "They're supposed to be my parents!"

"Um, can I come right back? I gotta go get someone." Izzie asked.

"Whatever." And Izzie left. She looked around, until she found Alex. She grabbed him, and pulled him into Hannah's room.

"Hannah, this is my boyfriend Dr. Alex Karev." Izzie said.

"Hi."

"I heard your cancer's in remission." Alex said. "Thats good news. Why are you crying?"

"Read this." Hannah said, handing the note to Alex. He read it.

"Those ass hats! Why I oughta-" Alex started, but Hannah cut him off.

"Izzie, I have a question. It's a crazy question, and I think I know the answer, but I am going to ask. Can I come live with you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. 100% yes. We just bought a new house with three rooms." Alex said without hesitation.

"Well, Hannah, of course. I am just so sorry this happened to you." Izzie sighed.

"Whatever, they're old news. So, whats new in your lives, besides the house, and me?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I am going to have a baby." Izzie said. Hannah paused.

"Oh my JONAS!" she yelled. "YAY!"

"Oh my Jonas?" Alex asked.

"The Jonas brothers. I don't like them, but I like saying OMJ."

"Hah. That's so random." Izzie laughed.

"I know. So a baby, a house and a Hannah. Could your life get any better?" Hannah asked jokingly.

"I don't think so." Izzie said, smiling at Hannah and Alex.


	7. Posters

**Thanks for reading, and please keep reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

******

"I like it." Hannah said after they walked into the new house. This was the first time both Izzie and Hannah had seen it.

"I hoped you guys would." Alex said happily. "What do you think Izz?"

"It's great Alex. Way better than sharing with everyone in Meredith's house. I mean, I loved it there, but this is more of a family house."

"I like that I don't have to share a room." Hannah sighed.

"Share? Weren't you an only adopted child." Izzie asked.

"Yes I was the only _adopted_ child. My adoptive mom thought she was infertile. She wasn't, but my adoptive dad was. They got divorced when I was 4, then she had more kids. I had 4 sisters and 2 brothers. Of course, 3 were actually step siblings, but whatever."

"Wow. Thats crazy." Alex said as he inspected the house. "So, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, den and laundry room. I feel like we're missing something."

"Decorations and paint. Can we go get some?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I am going to unpack everything and wait for the truck with our stuff to come. Izzie, would you pick some stuff?" Alex said.

"Everything? You don't care?" Izzie asked.

"No. I care, but you have much better taste than I do." Alex laughed.

"Okay, we'll be back as soon as we're done." Izzie yelled as she shut the door.

**

"Alright, we've got your paint. You sure you want a red and beige room? It's kind of weird." Izzie asked. She wasn't trying to choose for her, but she wanted Hannah to love her room.

"Weird? I love them together! My old room was purple and lime green. THAT was weird." Hannah laughed.

"That is weird. Okay, so we have paint, bed, dresses, television, television stand, desk, chair, bookshelf, and various pillows. You have no decorations. Where should we start?" Izzie asked. Hannah looked at the store they were passing. The store was full of CDs and posters, so Hanna suggested posters.

**

Izzie realized that day that you could learn a lot about teenagers by the posters they wanted in their room. Apparently, she did not know too much about Hannah before they went shopping.

"Okay, so how many posters may I have?" Hannah asked. She wanted to be aware of the rules so she didn't look like a greedy kid. Her adoptive parents were always on her case about how greedy she was, though she actually was very generous.

"I don't know." Izzie began to look around, but she had no idea what to suggest, so she suggested the first one she say. "Look Hannah! Hannah Montana! Want this one?"

"Never." Hannah laughed. "Sorry if that seemed mean, but no. No way. How about this one?" Hannah asked, showing Izzie a poster with the band Nirvana on it.

"You like Nirvana?" Izzie asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. They are, well were great. I've picked out a bunch of posters, will you help me pick?" Hannah asked. Izzie agreed and began looking through the posters Hannah handed her. There was; one R.E.M poster, one Aerosmith poster, a No Doubt one, a Sublime one, a Goo Goo Dolls one, a Pearl Jam one, a Chuck Norris one, a Motley Crue one, a Johnny Cash one and the Nirvana one.

"You have an interesting taste in music." Izzie laughed, looking at her daughters posters.

"Which ones?" Hannah asked eagerly. Izzie was really happy that Hannah wanted her opinion.

"I love the No Doubt one. The Aerosmith one is cool too. You have GOT to get the R.E.M and the Nirvana- you know what? Get them all!"

"Um, no thanks. That's way WAY too many posters. I don't have enough walls for that" Hannah laughed. "I'm going to get 3." Hannah said.

"5. Get 5 at least." Izzie said. She knew that she was going to start spoiling Hannah, but she felt like she needed to after not seeing her for so long.

"No. Really, I couldn't."

"4. Just get 4."

"Fine. Okay! I'll get the R.E.M one, the Johnny Cash one, the Chuck Norris one, and the Goo Goo Dolls one." Hannah said. "I love music. And Chuck Norris, cause he's just cool."

"Okay." Izzie laughed, and they returned to the house.

**

"We're back!" Izzie yelled in the door.

"What colour did you get?" Alex asked.

"Pale lavender." Izzie said. She knew that it wouldn't be Alex's favourite, but it matched everything they had.

"Perfect. What decorations did you get Hannah?"

"Posters mostly." Hannah said, showing him the bag.

"Please tell me you didn't get any of that...what's her name...Boada Dakota crap." Alex said as he shuddered.

"Hannah Montana?" Izzie asked. "Never! Alex, don't be stupid." Izzie said, winking at Hannah.

"Thank god. What did you get?"

"I got an R.E.M one, a Johnny Cash one, a Chuck Norris one, and a Goo Goo Dolls one." Hannah said.

"You have great music taste." Alex said after a pause. "Did you get anything for the baby's room?"

"I will after I find out the sex." Izzie said.

"I thought we weren't finding out!" Alex exclaimed. "I thought we agreed on that."

"If I am pushing a giant thing out of me, I am damn well gonna know what I am pushing out!" Izzie exclaimed. Alex rolled his eyes and smiled, and Hannah laughed. She knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful new life.

**

**I made this chapter kind of fluffy because the next chapter isn't going to be so "fluffy." I just wanted to balance it out. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this, and a special thanks to those of you who review my story. :) Keep them coming!**


	8. Morning, School & Karaoke

**Thanks for reading & reviewing! It means a lot to me :) **

**This chapter starts out kind of dark, and it involves abuse. Don't worry, it gets brighter.**

******

Hannah lay in her new bed, looking around her room. Her old room was nothing compared to this she thought. More than that, she thought about the day that was coming up. It was her first day at a new school, and the idea did not appeal to her. She was scared, because life was not that good at her old school. Hannah then heard a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" Izzie asked.

"Sure." Izzie looked and saw that Hannah hadn't budged in the half an hour she had been awake.

"Hannah! You are going to be late if you don't get ready." Izzie exclaimed.

"So? Can we just prolong this one more day? Please?"

"If you don't go today, you won't want to go tomorrow. You are never going to want to go." Izzie sighed. "I thought you said you were a really good student."

"I am. I just hate school." Hannah said and she sighed as she got out of bed. Izzie looked at her daughter who stood in front of her, in her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts. Izzie smiled that Hannah finally got up, but then she noticed a huge bruise on her left shoulder.

"What happened there?" Izzie asked as she looked at Hannah's body. She noticed more and more bruises.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Hannah said, slipping on a house coat.

"That's obviously not nothing! I can see that bruising Hannah. Who did that to you?" Izzie asked.

"Which bruise? Izzie, these bruises are not just from one person. Soon as my adoptive dad left, my mother got remarried. But apparently, vows do not mean a thing to that woman. She cheated on my step adoptive dad with many guys. Many of whom hit me when my mom wasn't there. It sucked, but I want to stop talking about it." Hannah said.

"They hit you?" Izzie asked, horrified.

"Yes. Okay? Can we drop it please?" Hannah asked.

"How did you handle that? How did you get them to stop?" Izzie asked.

"I can kick really hard, and I know where boys hurt." Hannah sighed, and she began to cry.

"I know it's painful, but we need to talk about it."

"Okay, well, when they did it was awful and painful. I got through it though. I got over it. I got through a lot of terribly horrible things in my life, but I am going to let it go. Izzie, I finally have a chance to be happy and have a great life. I thank god that I have you and Alex to give me a chance. Okay? I am done with the past, and I am ready to be happy." Hannah said, wiping a tear away.

"Thank you honey. I am very happy that you can open up to me." Izzie said, also drying her eyes. "I can't believe that I did this to you."

"You? What did you do? You didn't do anything." Hannah said, shocked.

"If I had have kept you..." Izzie started, but Hannah cut her off.

"Would not have been the person that I am today. Izzie, I don't want you to feel like this is your fault."

"Really?"

"Well, if you kept me, you would probably still live in a trailer park, and you would not be a great doctor. Okay? Now, no more of this blaming yourself crap. I have to get ready for school." Hannah said with a smile. Izzie finally felt that she could connect to her daughter. Though it was through bad things, Izzie needed this talk with Hannah. It proved that they could talk about anything.

**

After being dropped off at her new school, Hannah began walking up the stairs. She walked up to a group of kids that looked about her age and began to talk to them.

"Hey, my name is Hannah, and I'm new here. I know its weird hanging out with the new kid, but...hi." She said.

"Weird? Why would it be weird. Trust me, as long as you're a good person, we don't care if you're new. I'm Olivia. That's Kaylee, Jack, Brandon and that's Christopher." As Olivia said their names, they all smiled at Hannah.

"Wow. I love your shirt. Where did you get it?" Kaylee asked.

"At the school uniform store...?" Hannah said.

"Kaylee, you are wearing the same one. Just like Olivia." Brandon said.

"What the hell? Why does her shirt look better?" Kaylee asked.

"That's because she looks better" Christopher said with a wink. Kaylee rolled her eyes and pushed Christopher off the railing he was sitting on. Hannah laughed, and wondered why she was so worried about coming to a new school.

"Heads up. Alexia and her posse are approaching." Jack said. As he said it, Hannah saw 5 girls with identical hair, makeup and bags walking up the stairs. They stopped beside Hannah.

"Sniff sniff. I smell a new kid." The one girl said, and the others laughed. "And a bunch of fat ass losers!"

"Back off Alexia, it's her first day." Jack said. "Hannah, these germs are Alexia, Brittany, Liz, Rebbecca and Jamie."

"Germs? Whatever. Listen new kid, just stay away from us, and we'll be fine. Kay?" Alexia laughed.

"Wow. You smell a new kid? I smell issues and knock off perfume." Hannah shot back.

"You better step off Hannah, she can be really mean." Kaylee said.

"Yeah. Step off Hannah, or we can make your school life hell." Alexia said.

"The only way you could make my life hell would be if you asked to be my friend." Hannah said with a smirk.

"Well! It seems that the new kid doesn't know her place. But I know mine. I am the most popular girl. And you are a loser. A noob. Get the picture?"

"Actually, it is you that doesn't know her place. You actually are not popular. I guarantee that people here hate you. You seem like that girl that people are scared of. Not the one people like. So here's the deal. You can get over yourself, and we can start over. Or you can continue to be a jerk to Olivia, Kaylee, Jack, Brandon, Christopher and I. But I can promise that it will not be me who suffers. Get the picture?" Hannah said. Alexia paused. She stepped at Hannah, but Hannah wasn't scared. Alexia stopped.

"Whatever. Come on girls, we need more hairspray." Alexia said, then she walked away.

"I can not believe you said that to Alexia! No one stands up to her." Kaylee said.

"Hannah, I can tell you will fit in here quite well." Olivia said, giving Hannah a high five. Hannah could tell too.

**

Izzie sat on the porch, eagerly awaiting her daughter's return. She had the day off work that day, so she spent most of it pacing around the house. It was around 3:30 when Hannah walked up the steps to the house, followed by another girl about her age.

"HI! How was your fist day!? Who is this?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"Izzie, this is Olivia Johnson. And my first day was great. Calm yourself." Hannah laughed.

"You call your mom Izzie? That is so cool! If I call my mom Jennifer, she gets all mad." Olivia said. "But I have lived with my mom all my life. Hi."

"So, I assume you made friends. What about the other kids?" Izzie asked.

"They was okay, except there was this one chick that tired to start shit." Hannah said

"Language." Izzie warned.

"Sorry, still getting used to that no cussing rule. My adoptive parents let me say whatever I wanted." Hannah explained to Olivia.

"But that chick, Alexia came up to Hannah and started being her jerky self, then Hannah just tore her to shreds. It was awesome. Plus, she knew every answer in math." Olivia said. Izzie laughed.

"She's chatty. Perfect match for you." Izzie said. Hannah rolled her eyes, and Olivia giggled.

"So anyways Izzie, that bar, Joe's I think it's called is having an all ages karaoke night from 6-8. Can we go? Kids can't get in without a parent." Hannah pleaded. "Olivia's mom was gonna take her, but she is a nurse and she got called in."

"A nurse? Who?" Izzie asked.

"Jennifer. She works in pediatrics. You probably don't see her too much, cause Hannah says that you're a surgeon."

"Quit changing the subject. Will you take us?" Hannah asked.

"I guess."

**

Somehow, Izzie dragged Alex to the karaoke too. They sat and listened as Olivia belted out the end of _"_Betterthan Me" by Hinder. Olivia was a pretty good singer, so everyone clapped.

"Next up will be Izzie! Where are you Izzie?" Joe asked.

"What?! I'm not singing!" Izzie said.

"Just go." Hannah laughed. "I picked you a song. Go sing." Izzie mouthed 'You're dead,' but went up to sing. When she stood in front of the microphone the music began. Apparently she was singing "I Hate Myself for Loving You" by Joan Jett. She knew the song well. As she began, everyone clapped.

"She's not good. At all." Alex laughed.

"I know. Oh well. At least she's confident. Look at her dancing up there!" Hannah laughed. The song eventually finished, and Izzie sat down.

"I know I sucked, but that was SO fun!" Izzie laughed.

"Okay,next up is Alex!" Joe said. Hannah smiled, and Alex rolled his eyes. He did not put up a fight. When he got up, the music started. It was "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue.

"He's not too bad." Izzie said, swaying to the music.

"Not bad at all." Hannah laughed. Everyone clapped along like they did for everyone else. When he finished, Joe called Hannah up. Hannah was singing "The Fear" by Lily Allen.

"Wow!" Alex said " Didn't you say she played drums in her band?"

"She does. I didn't know she could sing like this. She's amazing!" Izzie said, then she hollered out.

"I didn't know that _you _did karaoke!" Alex said, laughing at Izzie as she sipped her water.

"Me either. I had never done it before."

"Why did you do it tonight?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Hannah sort of brings out another side of me, you know? A brighter, happier side."

"She seems to do that to everyone." Alex said.

"Yeah. There's something about her that makes you want to be happy." Izzie said.

"If our baby is anything like Hannah, we'll be lucky." Alex said, reaching for Izzie's hand. And for the rest of the night, they listened to the karaoke, thinking about how lucky they were.


	9. The Accident

**Thanks for reading & reviewing! Keep the reviews coming!**

*

Izzie walked into the house after a long day at work, and came in and saw Hannah and Meredith.

"Did I do it right?" Meredith asked Hannah.

"Yeah, sort of." Hannah said. Izzie looked and saw an origami book on the floor, and about 200 half folded papers on the floor.

"Doing origami?" Izzie asked.

"No, playing hockey." Hannah said, and her and Meredith laughed.

"Okay, so how was your day Hannah? I'm sorry I had to work on a Saturday." Izzie said.

"Don't mention it. It's 150% fine. By the way, did you really hook up with George while he was married to Callie?" Hannah asked her mother.

"MEREDITH!" Izzie snapped.

"She asked what you were like before she got here." Meredith said, defensively.

"You told her one of my worst moments. Did you tell her anything good?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, but I found that more interesting." Hannah laughed.

"Hey Hannah," Izzie said with a smirk to Meredith. "Did you know that Meredith hooked up with George?"

"Yes." Hannah said, returning to her paper folding. "And she cried."

"Haha, I already told her." Meredith said in a sing-song voice.

"Did you know that Derek was married when she hooked up with him." Izzie asked. She was kidding around, but being spiteful at the same time.

"Yes. To the fabulous Addison Montgomery. She delivered one of my sisters when my family lived in New York a while back." Hannah said.

"Face it Izz. I told her everything." Meredith said, and Izzie threw a throw pillow at her. They all started laughing when the door bell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Izzie asked both of them, and Izzie and Hannah shook their heads. Izzie opened the door, and Brandon from Hannah's class stood on the doorstep. He had his Ipod in his hands, and was in the middle of changing songs, so he didn't look up at Izzie.

"Hey, wanna see a movie with Olivia, Kaylee, Christopher, Jack and I?" Brandon said to Izzie, still not realizing that he was not talking to Hannah.

"Well, I'm not up for a movie, but I'll ask Hannah." Izzie laughed. Brandon looked up, and was startled to see Izzie standing there.

"Crap. Um, hi Dr. Stevens. Is Hannah home?" Brandon began to blush.

"I'm here." Hannah called. "I'll see a movie. Can I Izzie?"

"Sure." Izzie said, reaching into her purse to give Hannah some money.

"I have some." Hannah said. "Who's driving?"

"Kaylee's mom. She's picking us all up in the van." Brandon said.

"Do you have your phone?" Izzie asked.

"Yup. Bye mom." Hannah said as she walked out the door with Brandon.

"Sweet kid." Izzie said, talking about Brandon.

"Was that Brandon Webber? Chief's nephew?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Hannah and him are getting pretty close." Izzie said.

"How close?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith! She's only thirteen."

"Almost fourteen. What were you like then?" Meredith asked.

"I...yikes. I am not answering that. Look, Hannah is two thousand times smarter than I was." Izzie said.

"I totally trust her."

"Great. So, anymore baby name ideas?" Meredith asked Izzie. "Because I may need to steel one."

"Well I like...wait. WHAT? You too?" Izzie asked.

"Me too." Meredith smiled.

"We're baby buddies!" Izzie squeaked, and pulled Meredith into a hug.

"Izzie. Stop." Meredith said. Izzie let go quickly.

"Anyways, Derek wants to have a formal wedding before I have the kid, because he doesn't want his family to be all judgmental. I agreed. Will you be in the stupid wedding?" Meredith asked.

"OF COURSE!" Izzie yelled.

"Hannah too?"

"YES! OBVIOUSLY! Oh Mer, congratulations."

"Yeah, whatever." Meredith said. "You know, I wasn't all that excited until I talked to your daughter. She is the funniest kid I have ever met. She just totally changes all of your perspectives when you talk to her."

"Yeah, I know. It's almost annoying." Izzie laughed.

"She said that our post-it wedding was special for us. Now we needed to share our excitement with everyone. I laughed because it was so cheesy, but she is right. It's weird though, because if anyone else had have said that, I would have told them to shove that idea somewhere."

"Yeah, you would have. Well, I don't know. She is unique. That's for sure." Izzie said. Just then, Meredith's pager went off.

"Hospital. 911. I'd better-" Meredith began, but Izzie's pager went off too.

"I'll drive." Izzie said, and her and Meredith left the house.

**

"What is it?" Izzie asked Christina as they arrived at the hospital.

"Car crash. An epic one." Christina replied.

"Epic?" Izzie laughed.

"Hannah says it a lot. It rubbed off on me." Christina shrugged. A paramedic began wheeling the first patient in.

"He's in the best shape out of all of them. Brandon Webber, 13. Broken arm, and lacerations to the face." The paramedic said.

"Wait, Izzie, wasn't Hannah with Brandon?" Meredith asked, and Izzie ran over to Brandon.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Izzie asked, shocked.

"Some drunk guy hit us. He was speeding. Is everyone else okay?" Brandon asked.

"Jane Doe, 13. She keeps going into cardiac arrest." Another paramedic said. Izzie screamed.

"NO!" She yelled, but when she got to the gurney, it was not Hannah.

"That's not Jane Doe." Brandon yelled. "It's Kaylee. Izzie, what does cardiac arrest mean?"

"Her heart is stopping." Izzie said quietly.

"NO!" Brandon yelled. "NO! Oh my god." Just then, the paramedics rolled in other children, then Kaylee's mother. Finally, they rolled Hannah in.

"How is she?" Izzie asked.

"Critical condition." A paramedic said. "She took the most damage." The paramedic continued to talk to Izzie, but she didn't hear anything. She tried to listen, but she couldn't. Then Izzie fainted.


	10. The Accident Part Two

**Thanks for reading & reviewing! Keep the reviews coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

*****

Izzie awoke in a gurney beside Brandon Webber. She had that moment where everything was peaceful, and she did not really remember why she was in the hospital, but the moment was short.

"Hey Dr. Stevens." Brandon whispered to Izzie.

"How is everyone? How's Hannah?" Izzie asked quickly.

"I don't know. No one will update me. I've been asking since Dr. Grey stitched up my face, but that wasn't that long ago." He said. Meredith came up to them behind them.

"Hey Izzie. We already looked you over, and you're fine, just a nasty bump on the head. I am so sorry about Hannah." She said quietly.

"Sorry!? Why are you sorry? Is she..." Izzie could not finish her question.

"No! No! I was just saying I was sorry that she was in such an accident. She is in surgery right now." Meredith said.

"Oh. Thank god she'd not dead. What is she having surgery on?" Izzie asked.

"Well, her brain took a lot of damage. It was hemorrhaging pretty bad, and she had a cerebral contusion. Along with that, there are many lacerations on her face, a pulmonary contusion, and a few broken bones. I am so sorry Izzie. You have no idea how bad I feel." Meredith said, although there was not much she could say to comfort her friend. There was a high chance that her daughter would die. What exactly do you say to someone in that position that will make them feel better? Meredith then showed Izzie and Brandon that they were fine, so they went to the waiting room.

A while passed, and Izzie was left alone with Brandon. They made some small talk, but they mostly sat in silence. There was nothing that either one of them could say. After a few hours of silence, and worried families showing up, Bailey finally found Izzie to give her an update.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for hours." She said.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Izzie asked.

"Doctor Sheppard stopped the bleeding, fixed the swelling and now she's stable. We've got a new head of cardio who started today, she'll be fixing her lungs. She's really good. I would not worry too much." Bailey said, and Izzie knew that she could trust her.

"What about everyone else?" Brandon asked. He had been so quiet that Izzie forgot he was there.

"Okay, well the girl who came in with the broken wrist, ankle and the fractured skull is okay, she's stable and she's sleeping." Bailey said.

"That's Olivia. You should have seen how bad she hit her head. I thought it would be worse than a fracture. Then again, she's really hard headed." Brandon laughed. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. The other little girl had a lot of glass in her body. There was a shard of glass in her heart. The new doctor got it out, you should have seen it Stevens. It looked almost effortless." Bailey said.

"That one is Kaylee. She was sitting in the front, and she was thrown through the windshield. The crash was so bad, she was thrown through the car, and her seatbelt was on!" Brandon said. "What about Kaylee's mom, Christopher and Jack?"

"They are all fine. They will be joining you guys here in the waiting room soon. Kaylee and Hannah got it the worst." Bailey said. "I have to get back. I just wanted to give you an update." On that note, Bailey left. Izzie and Brandon settled back into their small talk when a woman dressed in scrubs approached them.

"IZZIE!" She squeaked.

"Yes? " Izzie asked. The more she thought about it, the woman looked familiar. "Wait one second. Is your name Ava?"

"Yes! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"My daughter was in an accident. It was really bad. What are you doing here?" Izzie asked.

"I work here! The chief of surgery here called my hospital in New York and made me an offer to become the head of cardio. Isn't that cool?" Ava said.

"Dr. Stevens, who is this?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon, this was my one and only friend in high school after I had Hannah." Izzie said and Ava waved.

"That's really weird. Hannah said that everyone from your past is showing up lately." Brandon said.

"Who else?" Ava asked.

"My daughter. I guess you're operating on her later. Um, Eric came in for treatment but he attacked me so he left, and Gabriella works here now. That _is_ a lot of people from my past. Hum. Weird." Izzie thought.

"That is weird." Ava laughed.

"Wait, if she was in your high school classes, how is she the head of cardio? Shouldn't she be a resident?" Brandon asked.

"I skipped a few grades." Ava shrugged.

"Ava is a genius. Literally, she is gifted." Izzie laughed. "So, how is my daughter?"

"I can't believe she is living with you. It fells like yesterday I was with you at the hospital while she was being born. Anyways, I am going up soon to do surgery. Doctor Shepard was closing her up a minute ago. So how have you been?"

"Good. I just got a house, and I am pregnant. What about you?" Izzie asked.

"Wow! Congratulations. Nothing new really with me. My kids are getting really big now. My husband is fine." Ava said. "Nothing exciting."

"How old are your kids again?" Izzie asked.

"Nicholas is 8, Nora is 4 and Ella is 1." Ava said. "But I better be going to do the operation now. See you later?"

"For sure. Do you think Hannah will be okay?" Izzie asked.

"Yup. I really do, and you know how honest I am. I would tell you if I thought things were bad." Ava said and Izzie nodded. With a quick wave, Ava ran to the elevator, and left. Izzie finally began to feel a bit better, knowing that Hannah was in the best hands that Izzie could ask for.

"She seemed nice." Brandon said.

"She is. I know now that Hannah is gonna be fine. Thank god." As Izzie finished her sentence, Alex showed up. He had been in surgery all day, and came to see Izzie when he finished. Izzie was very thankful to see that Alex brought coffee and big cookies.

"Hey Izzie. Any updates?" Alex asked.

"Yep. She is stable after all of the brain surgeries, and now she just needs the lung surgery. The new head of cardio was my best friend is high school and I know she is one of the best. You know, I have never been this worried before. Hearing that your baby could die is the scariest thing ever. I hate this Alex." Izzie said, and Alex pulled her into a huge hug. Finally, Izzie was able to break down. She gave up pretending to be calm and she didn't care who saw. She let herself cry for the first time.

**

"Izzie?" Ava said, waking Izzie and Alex from the light sleep that they fell into. It was about 3am and Izzie just wanted to take Hannah home. She looked up at Ava, and waited for her to continue.

"The surgery went fantastic. Hannah is doing great. She just woke up, and she is asking for you." Ava said.

"Seriously?" Izzie said.

"Yep." Ava said. Izzie jumped out of Alex's arms, and ran to the elevator. Alex followed Izzie very closely. When they got up to Hannah's room, Bailey was there chatting with Hannah.

"You're okay!" Izzie yelled excitedly as soon as she looked at Hannah.

"Told you." Hannah croaked to Bailey. "You owe me a dollar."

"What?" Izzie asked.

"I knew that you would yell when you saw me. Bailey thought you would cry." As Hannah finished talking, Izzie began to cry. She pulled Hannah into the tightest hug she had ever felt.

"Well, I'm going to keep my dollar." Bailey laughed. Alex quickly joined in the hug. The door opened again, revealing Brandon.

"You're okay?" Brandon asked.

"I'm okay." Hannah said. Izzie and Alex let Hannah go, assuming that Brandon would want a hug. Apparently he didn't want a hug, because when he walked up to Hannah, he did not hug her. He kissed her. At first, Hannah was shocked and she pulled back, but then she leaned in for another kiss.

"Wow. A car crash and then boys. The worries never stop." Alex laughed, and Izzie laughed too. She laughed a bit because what Alex said was true, but she was mostly laughing because she was thanking god that the worries were not going to stop.


	11. A Lesson About Trust

**Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter, and please review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

******

Izzie eagerly waited for Hannah to come down from her room to reveal what she was wearing on her first date with Brandon. Actually, it was Hannah's first date ever. It had taken 2 months, but she was finally back 100% from the accident. She had been getting ready for three hours, so Izzie walked up to Hannah's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Then Izzie heard a noise coming from the rec room, which was in the basement. Izzie opened the door, to find Hannah and Alex playing "Rockband".

"Hannah! Brandon is going to be here in 45 minutes! Are you going to get ready?" She asked her daughter.

"Relax Izz!" Alex said. "She's ready."

"Yeah mom," Hannah said, "I am ready." Hannah was starting to call Izzie mom, and it warmed her heart every time she heard it.

"Hannah, its your first date. You want to wear something other than a Garbage t-shirt?"

"Jeez Izzie! Could you calm down? They just going to the movies, not the prom." Alex laughed.

"I just want her to look her best." Izzie took another look at her daughter, and realized that she looked beautiful. Her blond hair was tied up in a half pony tale, and she had a tiny bit of black eyeliner around her blue eyes. Her shirt was too big, so she tied it with an elastic band, and she wore blue jeans. It was not what Izzie pictured as "date" clothes, but she still looked great.

"Sorry Hannah." Izzie sighed.

"For what? Wanting me to look nice? Why would you apologize? Now, we need someone to play the drums. You in?" She asked and Izzie agreed. Izzie, Alex and Hannah played until they heard the doorbell. Brandon was right on time. He was dressed similar too Hannah, but his t-shirt had a picture of No Doubt on it.

"Hello Doctor Stevens and Doctor Karev." Brandon said in his most polite voice.

"Well, look who has become a little gentleman." Izzie said and Brandon smiled. "Don't over do it. It makes me suspicious." Brandon's smile turned to a frown very quickly.

"She's joking. So your mom is driving?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Brandon said.

"Over doing it." Izzie said with a laugh.

"Why are you harassing my date? He's gonna leave! You know Brandon's a good guy. He's responsible and kind."

"Those are the ones you gotta watch." Izzie said.

"Okay..." Alex paused. "You guys have fun." Alex waved at Hannah and Brandon, and the kids got in the car. Brandon's mother honked and waved to them. Alex quickly shut the door and turned to Izzie.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. "You are acting like you don't trust her!"

"I do! I don't trust _him._" Izzie snapped back.

"He's a good kid Izzie. Why don't you trust him?"

"It's not that I don't trust him. He's just....a guy. I don't want..." Alex pulled Izzie into a hug, and he kissed her on the head.

"You don't want her heart broken, like yours was?" Alex asked and Izzie nodded. "Look Izz, Hannah may have her heart broken. She may have it broken 2000 times."

"This is the worst pep talk ever." Izzie sighed.

"This isn't a pep talk. This is life." He said, giving her another kiss on the head. Suddenly, Izzie stiffened. "What?"

"Well, I think the baby just kicked me." She said, stunned.

"What!? Let me see!" Alex put his hand on Izzie's growing stomach, and sure enough, there was another kick. This one was much harder.

"Wow. That is so cool!" Alex said.

"Yeah." Izzie said with a smile. For the rest of the night, Alex and Izzie hung out, talking to the baby. They wanted it to kick again. Finally, the time when Hannah was due back arrived. Right on schedule, Hannah came through the door.

"Hey!" Izzie cried. "How was it?"

"Well, the movie was such a fail. Brandon is never allowed to pick movies anymore." Hannah laughed.

"How was the date, not the movie?"

"I don't really know. It was a movie theater. We couldn't have any intimate conversations or anything like that." Hannah and Alex laughed, but Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, did he make a move?" Izzie asked. Hannah began to laugh hysterically.

"Mom!" She said in between laughs. "It took him until the movie was almost over to reach over and take my hand!"

"He held your hand?" Izzie asked nervously.

"What's wrong with that?" Alex asked.

"Hand holding leads places." Izzie said.

"Wait, what?" Hannah asked, shocked. " I held his hand. I didn't do anything mom!"

"And how do I know that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I don't trust boys."

"Then why do you think I would lie to you? Mom, seriously it just innocent hand holding." Hannah said, beginning to get angry at her mother.

"You can tell me the truth Hannah. Was it really?" Izzie asked.

"MOTHER!" Hannah yelled. "I WOULD TELL YOU!"

"You are shouting. That means you are hiding something."

"That's not fully true." Alex said.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay mom. You think what you want. But I would like you to know that I am very angry at you. Yelling was not kind of me, so I will just tell you that I am angry." Hannah said and she tool a deep breath. "Mom, unlike you I am not giving it up on my first date. I am sorry you can't trust me. But I am not you." And with that, Hannah returned to her room. Alex shot Izzie an annoyed look, because he was on Hannah's side.

"Don't." Izzie snapped, and she went to her room for the night.

**

The next day at work, Izzie told Ava, Christina, George and Meredith about her fight with Hannah. Alex had the Sunday off, so he spent it with Hannah. He planed to take her to the mall to get some ideas for presents. Hannah's birthday was approaching.

"Well, I too don't get why you don't trust her. She's a good kid." Meredith said.

"You don't think that was disrespectful of her to talk like that to me?" Izzie asked.

"A little, but you started it." Christina said.

"Yeah. The only reason you don't trust her with boys is because of what _you _did with boys at her age." Ava said.

"I was not thirteen! I was...oh right. Whatever Ava, your only on your high horse cause you did nothing with boys until your wedding." Izzie laughed.

"How old were you when you got married?" Meredith asked.

"Twenty one." Ava shrugged.

"TWENTY ONE! You waited that long?" Christina spat.

"Yes. You guys didn't wait?" Ava asked. Everyone laughed. Ava was new to the group, so she didn't know who she was talking to.

"No. We didn't." Meredith laughed so hard she began to cry.

"Oh. Whoops."

"It's fine. Izzie, you should give Hannah a chance. Who knows, she may turn out to be Saint Ava." George laughed, and Ava pushed him out of his chair.

"He's right. When you get off, you should talk to her." Ava said.

"I guess so."

**

When Izzie returned home from work, she saw Hannah and Alex cleaning up the house. Alex walked over and welcomed Izzie home with a kiss on the cheek. He then went upstairs, and Izzie sat down beside Hannah on the couch.

"Listen Hannah, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You are just worried about me. Mom, you have to trust me though. I make good decisions. Really, I do. I have done nothing more than kiss a boy, which was after the accident. You just gotta let me make mistakes, and trust that I know what to do in the end."

"You know what, I wanted to say the same thing to you, except I wanted to say, I do trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself. But Hannah, I don't trust boys. I don't trust almost anyone when it comes to your wellbeing. As a mother, that's my job. So here's my deal. I will trust you more, but I want you to tell me everything that I need to know. Deal?"

"I assumed that that was the deal to begin with." Hannah laughed.

"Well then good." Izzie laughed. "And I have a surprise for you. I know your birthday isn't for a few days, but this present has to be given to you before your birthday. Ta-da!" Izzie said, handing Hannah two tickets to a No Doubt and Paramore concert.

"MOTHER! You are the best! When is the concert?"

"In two days. That's why it couldn't wait. You like it?"

"Yes!" Hannah squeaked, giving her mother a hug. She was so happy that they were not fighting anymore.


	12. The Trouble With Boys

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming :)**

******

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Izzie yelled as Hannah walked down the stairs.

"Hum?" Hannah sighed, and gave Izzie a thumbs-up. Izzie knew that Hannah was not a morning person, so she didn't take her silence personally. Alex came down the stairs after Hannah, and he greeted her with a high-five.

"So, presents now or later?" Izzie asked. Hannah rubbed her eyes, which Izzie knew she only did when she was sick, or beyond tired.

"What? Weren't thought the concert tickets were my present?" Hannah asked.

"No. That was just one present. And by the way, I am still surprised at how amazing that concert was. I had never really listened to No Doubt before that. I am glad I went." Izzie said, and Hannah nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to open them later. I am going to be late for school if I don't hurry up. This is why I hate weekday birthdays!" Hannah said as she returned up the stairs to get her uniform on. Izzie and Alex also began to go about their morning routines. They both had to work that day. When it was almost time to leave, Izzie came down the stairs, and noticed Hannah sitting on the couch, clutching her abdomen, with a bucket beside her.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked.

"I think I know what's wrong, and I've felt it all morning. But, I hope it's not that. I hope it's nothing. Not on my birthday." Hannah said. It was clear that she was in pain, from the sound of her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"My abdomen hurts, and I can't really figure out where the pain is coming from. It's also very tender, and I feel nauseous." Hannah said. "It sounds like-"

"Appendicitis." Izzie concluded before Hannah could finish. "Well, in any case, you should come to the hospital with Alex and I."

"No! It's my birthday! I don't want to sound spoiled, but this blows!" Hannah exclaimed, still sounding like she was in pain.

"What's all the commotion?" Alex asked.

"We think that Hannah-" Izzie began, but she was cut off by Hannah vomiting into the bucket. With that, Izzie put her arm around Hannah, ran to the car. Alex said he would walk over to the hospital after he cleaned up. He was glad that they moved close to the hospital. Within minutes, Izzie and Hannah arrived at the hospital. They were greeted by Derek.

"What a surprise!" He said happily. "Happy birthday Hannah!"

"Tha-" Hannah began, but she proceeded to throw up on the floor, just missing Derek's feet.

"Well, that's not so happy." He said, and Hannah smiled.

"Appendicitis, I think." Izzie said. "Actually, she pretty much diagnosed herself."

"Well, why don't I page Dr. Bailey?" Derek said, and Izzie agreed. A few minutes after he paged Bailey, she arrived. Hannah was admitted into the hospital, and they preformed many tests on her. They concluded that she did need her appendix out, just as Hannah had predicted. They quickly rushed her to surgery. Dr. Bailey, Meredith and Alex would work on her. Izzie wanted to work on her too, but Bailey put an end to that notion very quickly.

"What a way to spend your fourteenth birthday." Dr. Bailey said, as she was operating.

"Yeah, but it is just like Hannah." Meredith joked. "She likes to make an entrance."

"That's true." Alex laughed. "'Go big, or go home' she always says."

"Well this is quite the entrance into a new year." Bailey agreed.

"She really is a good kid Alex." Meredith said. "And I am not a huge fan of children. I really like her. I hope my kid is like her."

"Yeah, me too." Alex agreed. They continued making small talk about Hannah throughout the surgery. The operation went smoothly, so when Hannah woke up, she was in a private room with Izzie.

"Hey! You okay?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah." Hannah said, still kind of in a daze. "Happy birthday to me." Izzie began to laugh.

"I am glad you're okay."

"I'm better than okay. I didn't have to go to school on my birthday." Hannah said, with a wink. Dr. Bailey walked in as Hannah made the joke.

"Still making jokes? You just woke up from surgery." She laughed.

"I always have enough energy for jokes."

"I bet." Bailey said.

"You know, its really hard being your mother Hannah. It's always you!" Izzie laughed. "Everything happens to you."

"Yes. I have been asking for this." Hannah laughed. At about four, Hannah's friends showed up at the hospital. When Izzie called the school to say that Hannah wasn't coming to school, she told her teacher what happened. Apparently, her teacher told the class. Hannah was happy to see Olivia, Christopher and Jack, but there seemed to be tension between Hannah, Kaylee, and Brandon.

"I thought you said that she was dating Brandon. They aren't even looking at each other?" Meredith said as her and Izzie looked in to Hannah's room.

"I thought they were. And what's going on with Kaylee?" Izzie wondered out loud. As she said this, she and Meredith saw Kaylee burst out of the room, in Brandon's arms. She was crying, and her face was flushed. They looked in and saw everyone else laughing. Izzie gave up pretending she wasn't spying on them and came into the room.

"What's going on? Why was she crying?" Izzie asked.

"Good afternoon doctor Stevens." Christopher said.

"Izzie," She corrected kindly. "And hi everyone. What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you. We just told those nasty rotten liars to leave us alone." Olivia said, Jack and Hannah snickered, and Christopher nodded.

"Mom, you were right to tell me not to trust boys." Hannah laughed, and she gave Jack a high five.

"I'm lost." Meredith said. She had followed Izzie in.

"Well, Kaylee and Brandon have been seeing each other behind mine and Christopher's backs!" Hannah laughed.

"Was Kaylee dating Christopher?" Meredith asked.

"Yea, but apparently she would rather date that loser." Jack said, and he and Christopher doubled up with laughter.

"I don't get why this is funny!" Izzie cried. She was very puzzled.

"Oh." Hannah said. "It's funny because we all suspected it. I am not hurt because I pretty much got prepared for it. Actually, Christopher and I dumped_ them! _We were going to do it at school today, but seeing as I am ill, I couldn't. They even tried to deny it!" After that, they all roared with laughter.

"I'm sorry…?" Meredith asked.

"Nope. Christopher is better off without Kaylee, and Hannah is better off without Brandon." Olivia said, with a smile and Izzie smiled too. Her daughter was cheated on, and it was with one of her best friends, and yet all her true friends were there for her. Hannah seemed to have the best group of friends. After a while, they all left Hannah alone with Izzie. Hannah was reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for almost the 3000th time, so Izzie didn't mind interrupting her.

"So, now that they aren't around, are you okay?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I feel fine after my surgery." Hannah said, not looking up from her book.

"I meant about Brandon." Izzie said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I just had surgery. I have real things to worry about. It was a grade eight, two week relationship. It's not like it matters." Hannah said honestly. She returned to her Harry Potter book, and Izzie decided to let her get some sleep. Izzie walked out into the hall, and she met up with Alex.

"Is she taking it okay?" Alex asked. He was obviously asking about Brandon. "Meredith told me that she broke up with that kid."

"Yeah, but it's not like it mattes. It was a two week long grade eight relationship. She has real things to worry about. Her words not mine." Izzie added after Alex gave her a look.

"Is she honestly okay? First break-ups are usually hard." Alex said. "Usually the girls can't eat or sleep."

"Well, look in the window." Sure enough, Hannah had fallen asleep, with the Harry Potter book covering her face.

"I'll be." Alex said under his breath. "I'm getting a coffee. You want one?"

"Sure." Izzie said. Alex gave her a quick kiss, and went to the cafeteria. Izzie continued to look into Hannah's hospital room.

"Happy fourteenth birthday Hannah." She said.


	13. The Wedding & Hannah's New Date

**Hey! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Anyways, on a side note, in my story, the timeline is a bit weird. Dr. Bailey's son is a year older than Hannah, and Izzie and Alex are not married. Thanks :) **

******

Well, it was official. Meredith had been Mrs. Meredith Sheppard for 2 hours now. The wedding was so beautiful, that Izzie cried her eyes out. Even Christina cried, which made everyone mock her. Now, they were all at the reception which was just as beautiful as the wedding. Meredith was in her beautiful wedding gown, standing with Christina and Izzie in their lavender bride's maid dresses, and Alex and George in their black and lavender tuxes.

"I can't believe you're actually married!" Christina said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you actually cried!" Meredith laughed. Izzie, George and Alex all laughed too. Christina shot them a dirty look and blushed.

"Whatever. Can we drop this please?" Christina asked.

"Yes. We can. I seriously can't believe it though. And you did such a good job planning this." Izzie said, gesturing around the room.

"Are you kidding? Almost all of this was Hannah. You think I know how to plan a wedding?" Meredith said, and everyone laughed. As they said this, Hannah approached them. She was also in a lavender bride's maid dress.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Hannah." Alex said,

"Hey. What do you think Meredith?" Hannah asked.

"It's perfect Hannah. It's not overly big, it's not overly small, it's not so fancy that I want to puke. I don't think many 14 year olds could plan a wedding like this."

"Well, she has a bit of experience planning. She's on the grade 8 grad committee." Izzie said proudly.

"That's right. You're graduating in a month. You excited?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, but I am really nervous about high school." Hannah said. "Anyways, I am going to go talk to people." Hannah said, and with a little wave, she was off.

"You know, when I was her age, I hated weddings where I was the only teenager. I mean, she's not the only kid since Derek's nieces and nephews are here, but she's the only teen" George said.

"She's not." Izzie said.

"Yeah, Bailey and her son are here." Meredith said.

"Oh, I didn't see Tuck." George said. Just then, Derek showed up behind them.

"What are we talking about Mrs. Sheppard?" Derek asked, slipping his hand around Meredith's waist, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, just how many kids are at the wedding." Meredith said.

"Too many." Derek laughed. "I have almost 100 nieces and nephews, all under the age of 12."

"Yeah, we were talking about the kids over age 12." Meredith said.

"Oh, well there are only 2 of them. Tuck and Hannah." Derek said.

"Wow. Thanks captain obvious." Izzie said, with a laugh.

"You're welcome queen sarcasm." Derek replied. Everyone began to laugh, and Izzie turned bright red. She didn't even know why she was blushing. The group split up after that, because Meredith and Derek went to go talk to other gests. They started bring out more food, so Alex and George both left quickly, leaving Izzie and Christina standing alone.

"So, you're gigantic." Christina said, gesturing to Izzie's stomach.

"Oh, yeah, I only have 2 months to go." Izzie said.

"You're huge for seven months. Are you sure it's just one kid?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. If it was twins, I'd go crazy." Izzie laughed.

"Meredith's only a month and a half behind you, and she isn't showing too much."

"She also bought a dress that is made to take the focus off her belly."

"Yeah, but still. You are much bigger than her. You can't deny it." Christina laughed, and Alex came over to them.

"Are you calling Izzie big?" He asked

"Why yes, yes I am." Christina said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I'll tell all your interns that you cried." He said, in a sing song voice.

"You wouldn't." Christina said, giving Alex a warning look.

"I will." Alex said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm out of here." She said with a laugh. A slow song came on, and Alex pulled Izzie in for a dance. They began dancing, and Izzie rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Did you see who Hannah was dancing with?" Alex whispered in Izzie's ear.

"Who?" Izzie whispered back, and Alex gestured to Hannah and Tuck dancing. "Well, they are the only teenagers here. What do you expect?"

"I guess you're right. Plus it's not like there is anything between them. He's a year older than her, which is weird at their age." No sooner had Alex finished is sentence had Tuck whispered something in Hannah's ear that made her turn beat red, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well…" Alex said after a pause. "That could be innocent." As he finished this statement, Tuck had turned to face Hannah and he kissed her on the lips. Unlike when she kissed Brandon the first time, she did not pull away. She kissed him back, and Izzie could tell this was not just a friendly kiss.

"That's it." Izzie said, trying to pull away from Alex.

"Izzie, just ignore it. Would you expect her to be all grossed out if we were kissing?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'd expect. Now, let me go!" Izzie snapped, trying to free herself from Alex's grip.

"Izzie, just dance with me. Leave them alone."

"He's in high school. I know high school boys." Izzie said.

"Did you not just go through this with Hannah? Seriously, have a little trust."

"You're right. I'll stop- what's he doing?" Izzie said, and Alex looked over.

"Laughing? You're paranoid." Alex said, with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Izzie said. "I want her to be okay."

"I know, but you are overprotective. Just let her be."

"You're right." Izzie said with a sigh. For the rest of the night, Izzie had a great time. She cried when she gave her speech, and she cried when everyone else gave their speeches. She danced the most she'd even danced without drinking and had a blast. Every few minutes, she looked over at Hannah and saw her either dancing with Tuck, or dancing with Derek's nieces and nephews. All the little kids loved Hannah because she didn't talk down to them like they were little. She genuinely talked to them and asked for their thoughts and opinions. All of Derek's sisters that had kids came and told Izzie to thank Hannah for being so good to their kids. Izzie ended up having a great time, and was astounded when she caught the bouquet that Meredith threw. Even though she protested before, it looked like Meredith had an amazing time at her wedding. Everything went well that night.

**

"How do I look?" Hannah asked. She was going on her first date with Tuck. Unlike her date with Brandon, Hannah took time to get ready for this date. Tuck was taking her to an overly fancy place for dinner, despite Hannah's protests.

"Wow." Izzie said. Hannah was wearing a black summer dress. It was a halter-top, and the dress was very plain. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail, and her small black clutch matched her shiny black flats.

"That's not really an adjective." Hannah laughed.

"You want an adjective? Beautiful? Amazing? Holey crap that can not be my fourteen year old daughter? Any of those work for you?" Izzie asked.

'Uh, yeah. They work." Hannah said, while blushing.

"Hey" Alex said as he walked in the front door. "You should have seen it at the hospital! Trauma after trauma!" He stopped and looked at Hannah for a second, then walked to Izzie. "I was talking to Hannah, because I thought she was you." He whispered.

"You thought I was my mom?" Hannah asked. She had obviously overheard Alex.

"Yes. I thought you were. You look like a tiny bit shorter version of your mom." Alex said, and Hannah took that as a huge compliment. After that, the doorbell rang. Tuck was there, in dress pants and a very dressy button down shirt.

"Well, don't you look dapper." Izzie said after she invited him in.

"Thanks Dr. S." Tuck said with a huge smile.

"So, you're going to go for dinner, then what?" Izzie asked.

"Hannah and I were going to go hang out at my house. I rented some cheesy old movies." Tuck said.

"Sure." Izzie said with a laugh.

"You want verification? If you'd feel better I'll get my mom to verify."

"Yes." Izzie said sternly. So, Tuck went out to get Dr. Bailey. She followed Tuck up, and greeted Izzie with a smile.

"So, what exactly am I needed for?" She asked.

"Did Tuck rent a bunch of comedies to watch with Hannah after the dinner?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, some very good ones." Bailey said.

"Your TV room is in your basement right?" Izzie asked.

"If you are assuming that I am going to let a two teenagers hang out alone in an unsupervised basement for a length of time, without checking up on them, you are out of your mind." Dr. Bailey said.

"Right...Sorry. So he just assumed they'd watch the movies?" Izzie asked while turning red.

"Yes he did. And I am very sure he and Hannah will have a good time." Bailey said with a smile.

"Alright, now that that's over, bye Mommy." Hannah said, kissing her mom on the cheek and running to catch up with Tuck and Bailey. She got in the car, and waved at Izzie.

"Bye." Izzie whispered as the car pulled away.


	14. The World's Worst News & True Friends

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for an update, I wanted to get this chapter right, and I had to research a bit.**

******

"Good morning graduate!" Izzie said while Hannah walked down the stairs.

"Mmm." Hannah sighed.

"Why are you so tired lately? Are you sleeping well?" Alex asked, and Izzie nodded.

"I don't know. I've been sleeping fine I literally fell asleep at 9:30 last night, during Glee!" Hannah exclaimed, still sounding exhausted.

"You fell asleep_ during_ _Glee_?" Alex asked, even more surprised. Glee was Hannah's new favourite show, and she detested to miss her favourite shows.

"I know. It's weird. But we can take her to the doctors later. It's grad day! I want you to get ready for your hair appointment." Izzie said excitedly.

"Crap!" Hannah sighed. Her nose began dripping blood.

"Again?" Izzie asked.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Alex asked.

"Her nose was bleeding yesterday night." Izzie sighed.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Alex suggested.

"NO! It's my graduation! I've ignored things this long. I might as well get to go to graduation!" Hannah yelled, not meaning to blurt out the last part.

"What have you ignored Hannah?" Izzie asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Hannah said while blushing.

"Hannah, I know it's your grad but if it's something serious you need to tell us now." Alex said sternly.

"Well…" Hannah paused.

"Now." Alex boomed. Izzie was surprised that Alex was talking so sternly to Hannah. He never pushed Hannah like this.

"Okay! Okay!" Hannah exclaimed. "Well, my joints are sore, and so are my arms and legs. It's like the bone is sore, but that could easily be from volleyball."

"Right." Izzie shrugged.

"Wrong. She's hiding more. I can see it in her eyes." Alex said, and it was true. Her eyes were wide, like they were whenever she lied. "Tell us now, or you're not going to graduation."

"That's not really fair." Izzie said, getting annoyed. She thought that Alex was out of line.

"Yes it is." Alex said sternly. "We're giving her the chance to tell the truth, and she isn't. She's lying to our faces. Now, tell us or you're not going. Izzie, let me do this okay?"

"Fine." Izzie sighed, realizing that Alex was correct.

"Why are you choosing him over me?" Hannah asked angrily.

"I'm not. I want you to tell the truth now." Izzie said sternly. Hannah never acted like this.

"Whatever! Alright! My stomach hurts around my abdomen. But that happens like, every month." Hannah huffed.

"Every month?" Alex asked. Izzie shot him a knowing look. "Right…" Alex said, squirming uncomfortably after realizing what they were talking about.

"Anything else?" Izzie asked.

"Well, there's one thing." Hannah said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Well, I can't explain this one. I can explain the nose bleeds, because I've always gotten random nose bleeds. My bones and joints can be hurting from volleyball. My stomach I can explain, but I won't because it seems to make Alex uncomfortable." Hannah said with a slight smile. "But I can't explain this." Hannah lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing a gigantic black bruise on her pale back.

"Holey shit." Izzie breathed.

"Hannah…" Alex said. "I don't think you're going to graduation."

"What? It's nothing! I know I said I can't explain it, but maybe I can. It could be… volleyball! Yeah that's right, mom you were there! Remember when I fell on my back last game."

Izzie and Alex exchanged worried glances. They could tell that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Honey, we have to go." Izzie said to Hannah.

"To the hair appointment?" Hannah asked hopefully, still nursing her bleeding nose.

"No." Izzie said. "We're going to the hospital."

**

"Karev? Stevens?" Dr. Bailey said. "What are you doing here? I thought it was Hannah's graduation?"

"It is!" Izzie yelled loudly. Alex was carrying Hannah who had passed out in the car from losing too much blood. Her nose had bled all the way to the hospital, then before she passes out she began throwing up blood.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"Her nose was bleeding and she was throwing up blood. She said she's been sore all over, and she has a giant black bruise on her back, and in the car I noticed a few of those bruises on her legs." Izzie said quickly.

"I think she has a fever too." Alex chimed in, after feeling Hannah's pale forehead.

"I'm going to page Dr. Robbins." Bailey said quietly.

"Dr. Bailey?" Izzie asked. "Hannah has a history of acute myelogenous leukemia. Do you think its back?"

"There's no way to tell for sure Izzie-"

"Please, spare me the doctor crap. What do you think?"

"I am hoping so much that it isn't AML. I really hope it's not." Bailey said, looking at the floor.

"But it probably is." Alex sighed, and Bailey nodded.

**

"Well, we ran all the tests." Arizona said a few hours later, talking to Izzie and Alex in the waiting room. Izzie knew the answer when she looked into Arizona's eyes, but she still asked.

"Is it AML?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Arizona said quietly.

"No." Izzie whispered. "No."

"We can be aggressive. We can fight it." Alex said, rubbing Izzie's hair.

"That's right." Arizona said. "You've got to stay positive."

"How long? I mean, if the medicine doesn't work. What's the best outlook?" Izzie asked, as she began to cry softly.

"You don't want to think about that Izzie. You need to focus on the positive. We can fight this." Arizona said.

"No. I want to know."

"Izz-"Alex began.

"Stop it. I want to know damn it! I want to know how long my baby has to live." Izzie yelled.

"Alright!" Arizona said. "Give or take, if the medicine has no affect, I would estimate Hannah only has one year to live."

"Damn it." Izzie breathed. "Damn it!" She began repeating herself and crying hysterically. Alex also began crying too, but softer than Izzie.

"Do you want to see her?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Izzie yelled. "Of course I want to see my daughter." Arizona didn't take Izzie's anger personally. She led her and Alex to Hannah's room.

"Hey guys." Hannah croaked when Izzie and Alex opened the door.

"Hannah." Izzie said before busting into a new set of tears.

"It's back isn't it? Arizona said she wanted to tell you before she told me. It's AML isn't it mom?" Hannah asked while looking at her feet that were propped up in her hospital bed. Izzie tried to answer but she couldn't.

"Yeah. It is." Alex said.

"How long do I have?" Hannah asked, sounding very young.

"Give or take a year, but don't worry. We can fight this." Arizona said. After a long pause filled with tears, Hannah asked what time it was.

"It's 1:30." Alex said through his tears, sounding puzzled.

"My grad's at 3. I'll go in my wheel chair. I don't start chemo until tomorrow. Please let me go. Please!" Hannah pleaded while crying. "If I'm going to die I need to see all of my friends."

"I don-" Izzie began.

"I think I can make it work" Arizona said with a small smile. We'll discharge you for now, and then we'll admit you again tomorrow. You can NOT get out of the wheel chair. Promise?"

"I promise. Will you go get my dress Alex? I don't need my hair done or my makeup or anything!" Hannah said excitedly.

"I can help with your hair." Meredith said as she appeared in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izzie said. Meredith, George and Christina had all appeared in the doorway.

"You think we're going to miss Hannah's graduation?" George asked.

"Yeah. Hannah's a bad ass. AML or not, she's going to her grad." Christina said, smiling at Hannah. "I can do her makeup."

"I can…go with Alex to get Hannah's things." George said.

"Bailey's calling Tuck's school. She's getting him out early. He was just going to come and see you, but since you're going to grad I guess he'll have to accompany you." Meredith said.

"Thank you." Hannah said sincerely.

"Don't mention it Hannah." George said.

"We're all here for you." Meredith said to both Hannah and Izzie.

"Well, I guess it's time to get you ready for grad." Izzie said trying to muster up some optimism. The small smile on Hannah's face aided the optimism, but just knowing that everyone cared this much for Hannah made her sure Hannah could fight her battle. And win.


	15. Change, Lies & Hannah's Choice

**A/N: SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. I started school a while back, and the amount of work was a HUGE shock. No free time at all...but I finally have some, so here it is at long last. Once again, totally sorry, but thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you like the next chapter. I am going to to the chapters a bit shorter, as to update more frequently. This chapter is very focused on Hannah, and the next one will be more focused on Alex. Enjoy :)**

It had been a year since Hannah had received her grim diagnosis. Izzie was ecstatic at how Hannah had dealt over the past year, and was sure that she would live. They'd all come so far. Hannah was a big sister to little Samantha Karev, and she got to be a bride's maid in her mother's wedding. She frequently babysat for Meredith and Derek's new son, Evan Sheppard. Hannah had kept her relationship with Tuck even though they went to different high schools, and she was still best friends with Olivia, Jack and Christopher. She had gone from a newbie eighth grader to a very popular freshman. She was overly excited to start grade ten. If it wasn't for the AML that hung over her head, threatening to take her life, she would call her life perfect.

"I'm going out!" Hannah called to her mother as she slipped her flip flops on, one hot July afternoon.

"Yeah right missy. You think you're going to leave without giving me any details?" Izzie asked with a smile.

"The...mall?" Hannah said. Izzie noticed that this was more of a question than a statement.

"The mall? And how are you getting there?" Izzie asked skeptically.

"The bus." Hannah stated more definitely. She showed her mother some change to verify.

"Who's going?"

"Uh...Jack, Chris and Olivia. And myself of course."

"Hannah, if you're lying to me-" Izzie began before Hannah cut her off.

"Mom! Don't you trust me?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Okay, I just wanted to be sure." Izzie said quietly.

"Oh mom. Don't worry." Hannah said with a warm smile. That smile could get Izzie to agree to anything.

"Alright. Be back at five. You have your phone right?"

"Yeah. Bye!" Hannah yelled as she let the door close behind her. She hated lying to her mother. Hell, she never lied to her mom! But desperate times called for desperate measures. She pulled out her phone and dialed Tuck's number.

"Hey Tuck!" She said happily.

"Hannah, beautiful, I've been waiting for your call. Did your mom say you could come over? You told her my mom would be at work right?" Tuck asked.

"Of course." Hannah lied. "I've gotta get to the bus stop in ten minutes. After that, it'll only be like fifteen minutes until we're together!"

"Counting the minutes." Tuck laughed.

"Ha ha, alright. See you soon." She said, then she hung up her phone and walked to the bus, hating that she lied to Tuck and her mother in a less than five minutes. She had to, she reminded herself. Neither one of them would like it if she said what she really had planned.

**

"Hey!" Tuck exclaimed when Hannah arrived at his house.

"Hey." She returned with much less enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday. The medication is not totally working. It's not doing what it's supposed to do I guess." Hannah sighed. "And my mom is living in a frigging fantasy land. She thinks all gonna be great! She won't face the damn facts. I'm going to die soon. Arizona said I've barely made any progress and that we need to do something soon because my time is running out."

"Oh my god." Tuck sighed back. This was a lot for a sixteen year old to process. He loved Hannah, and all he wanted was to be with her. He just wished it was easier. Not for him, but for Hannah.

"Yeah." She said looking at her feet. "I've made a bucket list and I want to do everything on it."

"Well...we should do that today!" Tuck said happily. Hannah had been getting very depressed about her AML lately, and he was totally excited to see her happy. Of course, no one but Tuck and maybe Olivia actually knew that Hannah was so sad. She wasn't exactly one to share. Hannah's mom and her were close, but Hannah didn't tell her mom as much as she thought.

"Good! I was hoping we could do some. We can't do them all today, but we can get started." Hannah exclaimed.

"Alright. What's number one?"

"Well, I don't think that we're going to go to France, are we?" Hannah laughed.

"That's your number one?"

"Yes!" Hannah said.

"Okay, well I'm not taking you there...what's your number two?" Tuck asked while laughing slightly. Hannah laughed too, but regained composure quickly.

"Well...nah. Never mind." Hannah said quietly.

"No. I want to know." Tuck said seriously.

"Okay, but remember. I might die soon. I just want to try it before I die." Hannah said hopefully.

"You want to try_ what _before you die?" Tuck asked Hannah, but he looked in her eyes and knew exactly what she wanted. "You can't be serious!"

"Tuck, I'm going to die! I'm going to miss out on so much, but I don't have to miss out on this! I love you. You love me right?" She asked. She was talking very rapidly.

"Yes! I love you so much, but Hannah, you're fifteen years old."

"AND I MAY NEVER GET OLDER! Did you not hear me?! The medication ISN'T DOING WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO! Please, spare me the medical miracle shit okay? If everything stands, I won't live to see my sixteenth birthday. I know I'm fifteen, but you're sixteen. That makes it a bit better right?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"It wouldn't feel right." Tuck said. Hannah pulled condoms out of her purse.

"We'll be safe! Tuck, you _said_ we would do what we could off of my list. This is all you can do for me. I'm going to DIE. Tuck, I'm serious. I don't want to miss out on this." Hannah said, and it sounded to both of them like it was a concluding statement. They both knew what would happen next. Hannah bent down and pressed her lips to Tuck's. The rest just came naturally.

**

"It's almost five." Izzie pointed out.

"Yes, I know. She'll be home. She's a good kid." Alex said while he gave Samantha her bottle.

"You're right. I just worry about her."

"Why wouldn't you? You're the mother of a very sick teenager."

"Arizona says that if we don't do something, her days are pretty much numbered." Izzie said. She began to sob. "I've been trying to act like it'd nothing because I don't want her-"

"To see that you're scared." Alex finished for her with a nod. "I'm scared too." Suddenly, the door flew open and Hannah rushed in, happier than Izzie or Alex had seen her in months.

"I'm home!" She squeeked. Izzie stopped crying as quickly as she started.

"Well, aren't you happy! How was the mall?" Izzie asked.

"Mall?" Hannah asked, sounding puzzled.

"You _did _go to the mall, didn't you?" Izzie asked, very skeptically. Hannah then remembered the lie she told her mom earlier that day.

"Ha ha!" She lied. "Obviously I went to the mall! I just wanted to freak you out!"

"That's not funny!" Izzie said. "But you were gone for so long...you were at the mall the whole time?"

"Yes. I'm a teenager! I could live in the mall!" She lied again.

"Quit it with the third degree Izz!" Alex laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too." Izzie said.

"Were you crying?" Hannah asked Izzie. She noticed how red her mother's face was.

"Oh, yeah." Izzie said. "I...stubbed my toe really bad."

"Jeez, that sucks. Alright, well I'm going to go lie down. I'm feeling really exhausted." Hannah said.

"Okay, go lie down then." Izzie said. Hannah knew her mother thought the cancer was what made her tired. She smiled to herself as she slowly climbed the stairs.

**

It was one of the best days of Hannah's life. It was not what she thought it would be, but it was still...perfect. She missed him so much it hurt. And the thought of leaving him hurt even more. Though she got what she wanted, she couldn't help but think negatively. She layed with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat only hours before, praying that her heart would beat at least through that moment.

_That's it! _She thought._ No more depression. I'm going to fight! I'm going to fight harder than I've ever fought. I'm going to LIVE. For Tuck, for my parents, and for me._


End file.
